Just Like the Movies: Complications
by ScottishGirlx
Summary: Bella is hurt as Edward abandons her. She gave up everything for him; her career and her glamorous life and he repays her by leaving. But this Bella won't just sit back and take it, in her anger she signs up for a Summer Camp on how to kill a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time coming, but I am finally back with a sequel to _Just Like the Movies: The Opening Scene_**_**. **_**In this story, Edward leaves Bella (like in New Moon) but this Bella isn't a pushover, oh no. She is so mad she signs up for a Summer Camp which teaches humans how to kill vampires quickly and effectively. I know a few of you will probably be like 'Only vamps or wolves can kill other vampires?' but in my version, there a few ways in which they can be killed.**

***IMPORTANT***

**You do not need to read the story before this if you don't want. I will give you a quick Character and back-story update.**

**New Characters**

**Yvonne: Edward's biological sister and Bella's best friend. She is feisty and has a strange obsession with leather clothing.**

**Jenna: A vampire who was obsessed with Edward. He had turned her down and so she decided that no-one could have him and so kidnaps Bella. They got her back but Jenna escaped, unharmed.**

**Sophie: This character is now dead. She was killed by the Cullen family and was the 'best-friend' of Jenna and the girlfriend of Jordan.**

**Jordan/Steve: His name is Jordan but Bella thinks he looks more like a Steve and so decided to call him that instead. Bella witnessed Jenna and Steve together while poor Sophie was oblivious. Sophie died because of them and Bella felt sorry for her, she was just a pawn in their game.**

**Back Story**

**Bella was a movie star and she went to Forks to shoot a movie. She met Edward and it was obviously true love. Jenna kidnapped Bella and there was a big fight, resulting in Yvonne's head being pulled off and Sophie dying. For a while, nobody was sure if Yvonne would survive but in the end she pulled through. This is the next chapter of their story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - What's going on?<strong>

****

_So hi. My name's Bella Swan, as you probably know; I'm like world famous. Maybe you've seen some of my movies? Teenage Drama? Mom, I'm Going to College? No? Oh alright, but maybe you should check them out, not that it matters…_

_Anyway, I'm pretty much your average teen (apart from the whole world famous thing). I rely on my best friend to keep me grounded, her name is Yvonne and she is completely awesome. I occasionally don't get on with my parents but that's only sometimes and who doesn't._

_I moved to Forks not so long ago to shoot a movie about Vampires. That's where I met my current boyfriend, Edward, who, ironically, is a vampire (you really can't make this stuff up!). Turns out, Yvonne is actually Edward's biological sister and she is also an one hundred year old vampire but besides the whole age gap thing we get on really well. I've just been kidnapped by another vampire who is completely obsessed with Edward… it was kinda creepy, but we have moved on from that. I gave up my whole career for Edward, I decided I wanted to finish my teenage years normally, you know, go to school and not premiers, but I will miss that. However, there is no doubt in my mind that giving it all up for Edward was the right thing to do, I get to spend time with my dad AND my boyfriend. What more could a childhood-deprived movie star want?_

* * *

><p>It was approaching the end of the school year; exams were over, it was nearly prom and the weather started becoming sunnier, even in Forks. It had been a few months since we had fought Jenna and everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you are surrounded by blood-thirsty vampires everyday. But my vampires, as I like to call them, are good vampires, they drink animal blood instead of human. I think that's pretty damn impressive if you ask me.<p>

As I said before, it was nearly prom and I had everything arranged. Forget a limo, I wanted to go to prom in Charlie's Police cruiser; forget buying a new expensive dress, I was just going to use one that was in my wardrobe that I hadn't wore yet; forget the hassle of trying to arrange a prom date, my escort had asked me months ago.

Of course, my escort was the one and only Edward Cullen. Brainiac, handsome, talented musician, the sexiest hair known to man (and I literally do mean that), there was hardly anything wrong with him. You know, except the whole vampire thing. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it but sometimes I wish my boyfriend was mortal, or just plain human.

But really apart from that, I was completely and irrevocably in love with him, and he was with me. At least, at that point, that was what I thought. Things started becoming strange the few days leading up to the prom… Let me explain…

"Alice, stop fooling around with my outfit!" I said, slapping her glittering hands away. Alice Cullen (Edward's non-biological vampire sister) sighed and straightened up in lightening speed.

"I keep telling you, its not sitting right! I don't know what major designer made this for you Bella, but whoever it was hasn't done a very good job." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Just because Alice could see better than normal humans meant she had seen the very small thread that was escaping from a seam. And she went crazy. She continued to mumble things at such a low frequency that I couldn't actually here what she was saying, but I was guessing it wasn't good.

"Stop panicking, I think I look good," I told her as I admired my reflection. My hair was growing really long so it flowed down my back. We curled it a bit to give it a natural look. Paired with my floor length blue dress I thought I looked amazing, even better than I would at a premier. But prom was two days away, and I was getting over excited. "Where's Edward?"

"Um, hunting I think. Yeah hunting…" she said dismissively. I was confused, she sounded unsure of herself, but Alice was always sure. She got glimpses of the future which was a cool power she got when she became a vampire. I decided to ignore it and get whatever was bothering her out of Edward later.

I changed out of my dress and put on my jean shorts and a white vest top. It was roasting and I wanted to get a tan.

"Coming to sunbathe, Alice? What about you Rosalie?" I asked, knowing that Rose would hear even though she was at the other side of the house.

"I wish," Alice grumbled. At that moment I wondered what they would look like with fake tan on and made a mental note to try it out on them later.

"It won't work!" Alice called out to me. Damn, she had already seen its outcome.

I picked up my beach bag and walked in to Edwards room before climbing out his window. I remembered the first time he had taken me up to his roof spot, I nearly died that day. Jenna, the crazy vampire who was obsessed with him, pushed me off it. This roof had become our special spot along with the forest but I really wanted a tan and it was the best place for it. I stood on a branch calculating how high I would have to climb before I got to the roof. Only a few branches but they looked pretty stable. I was wearing my trainers at the moment and I would change into my flip flops when I got up there. Using both my hands I hung on to the branches and hauled myself up to the next one. I was pretty good at climbing, it happens when you are asked to do a rock climbing scene and you spend all your free time practising. I got to the branch level with the roof and I smiled triumphantly. I, Bella Swan, had made it without falling to my death. All I needed to do was to walk a few steps without slipping… However, I had jinxed myself. I had one foot on the roof but my other slid off the branch.

"Oh Fu…!" I started shouting but I stopped falling as strong arms wrapped round my waist and a kiss landed on my head.

"Really, Bella. Can I not leave you alone without you putting yourself in danger?"

I stepped fully on to the roof and turned to face my saviour, Edward.

"Nope," I grinned. "Not when I know you'll save me."

"I might not always be around to save you."

"What are you talking about?" I turned his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"When I go hunting there is no-one to look after you and so I'm asking you to be a bit more careful," he snapped at me. I wasn't taken aback by this sudden change of attitude. When I had asked him about it he told me he was under a great deal of stress so I shouldn't worry about anything. However, I knew this wasn't true. He had been acting strange ever since I had accidentally stood on a thorn while I had bare feet in our meadow. Blood had seeped out of the tiny cut and I hadn't managed to ignore the hungry look in Edward's eyes as his head had snapped towards me. His normally golden eyes had flashed red for a few seconds before mellowing back to their usual colour. Now sometimes when he looks at me, the eyes show the monster he claims that he is and it frightens me. A shiver runs up my spine whenever I see it as I think that Edward is slowly losing control, his anger proves my theory every time.

An apologetic look swept across his face as the Edward I fell in love with appeared again. "Sorry, I'm just stressed."

The excuse again. I was so fed up with it but I didn't let it show. A smile and a nod was my reaction before I sat on the roof to get my tan. We didn't talk the whole time I lay there, Edward just sang softly and played with my hair a little. Fear was rising in my stomach as I thought that Edward and I were growing apart, drastically.

I must have drifted off to sleep laying in the sun and I woke up in a panic. My skin was quite red and I turned to scold Edward for not waking me but he wasn't there and I didn't know how long he had been gone. I stood up shakily, my skin hurting slightly when I heard raised voices. Well, one raised voice that I knew perfectly well to be that of Yvonne's.

"What are you talking about! No way, no way! I am not agreeing to that! Get lost Edward!" and then a door slammed. I hurried down the branches, eager to help my best friend when she might need me but I was met by Edward at the window to his room.

"Taking another risk are we?" he said sarcastically.

"It's alright, if anything I'm going to die of skin cancer, not falling of a branch. Thanks to you." It was harsh but I was in no mood to tolerate the different side to Edward. His eyes widened as if he just noticed my skin was bright pink.

"Bella, I -" he started but I cut him off.

"Save it for someone who wants to hear it." I grabbed my bag and walked calmly out the house, expecting Edward to come after me. But when I climbed in my truck I saw him staring at me from one of the top floor windows and he watched as I drove away. I thought I saw pain on his face but it was probably the glare from the sun.

A voice in my head was telling me that Edward didn't love me any more, and as much as I tried to push the little voice away, I couldn't help but believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>I only added a few extras on from my sneak peek I gave you in the last chapter of the last book but I think it's okay. Tell me what you are thinking about it all, I have really missed writing BellaEdward!**

**I will probably end up updating once a week or less than that, this isn't my main story at the moment! It's good to be back though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so another chapter! I'm really excited about the story and so I wanted to get in the storyline as quickly as possible, and so expect the main event in the next couple of chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Cheer me up?<strong>

Edward didn't try and make up with me. I was shocked and completely miserable, but I knew how to put on a brave face. If there was one thing showbiz taught you, it was that if something terrible is happening in your relationship, do not let it show. So many people could use it against you.

I needed a little cheer up so I text the only person who really knew how.

Yvonne! Get your bum down here so we can watch a DVD or something x

I didn't even get a reply, just a knock on the front door a minute later. I ran down the stairs to beat Charlie to the door. I smiled at him before opening it wide.

"Yvonne!"

"Bella!"

Yvonne was completely gorgeous. She had bushy blonde hair that she let flow down her back. Her skin was a creamy colour and obviously flawless. She was also tall, well, taller than me anyway. And she was the complete fashionista.

Today she wore short shorts that showed off her long legs and a loose fitting top that floated around her which added to her mysterious look about her.

I had to raise an eyebrow. "No leather?"

"Leather in this weather? You must be joking! Hey Charlie," she said, winking as she passed my dad. I inwardly cringed. Since the first time I met her, she did have an interest in older men.

"Since when would that stop you from wearing your most prized possessions?" I asked her as I hopped onto the kitchen counter.

She took off her sunglasses and revealed to me her orange eyes. Yvonne had recently converted into a 'vegetarian' vampire to please Edward though I was sure she still longed for human blood. "Babe," her thick Scottish accent mocked me. "I think a few of the humans would notice if I wore leather, right? It's like 100 degrees out there!"

What struck me as odd was her use of the word 'humans'. It was as if she classed me as one of her own kind, and that thought didn't bother me as much as it should have. The possibility of eternal life taunted me and I realised then, that I wasn't bothered about being a vampire.

"First of all, it isn't 100 degrees babe," I teased her. "and secondly, I am a human too, remember that."

"So you are. So fragile, so delicate..." she trailed off as she traced her nail over my arm.

I rolled my eyes and snatched my arm away. "Don't get any ideas you!" I laughed.

"Hmm, you're just going to have to run away from me then!" She bared her fangs at me. I shrieked and ran out of the kitchen and into the back garden, aiming for the hammock Charlie had installed for the summer. I turned my head and nearly collapsed with laughter as I saw Yvonne awkwardly trying to run at a normal human pace.

"This is so hard!" she yelled. "How do you run this slow?" she asked me seriously.

I giggled as she pretended to collapse with exhaustion on the hammock. I sat next to her and she grinned, sitting up normally.

I loved how close I was with Yvonne, and I also loved how we could tease each other about these things. Edward would have had a fit if I had teased him about biting me. I could almost picture his expression, eyes bulged out, jaw dropped, a nervous stammer...

The key word there was 'almost'. Edward already felt like he was slipping away from me. I lay back on the hammock with a sigh.

"Oh no, what's wrong with princess Bella now?" I didn't reply. "It's prince Edward isn't it? I take it all is not well in the land of Far, Far Away...?"

I had to look at her then. "Did you just make a Shrek reference?"

"What can I say? There is something so intriguing about a princess that can fall in love with an ogre."

"That sounds like a metaphor."

"I wasn't implying that but it's funny you saw it that way. Do you see my brother as an ogre?"

I opened and closed my mouth. "Not an ogre..." I started carefully. "It just seems like we are slipping apart Yvonne, and I don't know what to do! I don't want to lose him."

Yvonne mumbled something but it was too low for me to here. She looked up at me, her eyes bright. "Who in there right mind would want to be with him anyway? Not that I'm saying your mad or anything..." she saw my cynical look. "Well, he is a vampire! Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with the member of the creepy undead?"

Now I was convinced she was the one who was crazy. "I think you'll find that you are a member of them as well."

"Oi, cheeky! I don't like to think of myself as 'creepy' thank you very much! But you know, us vampires can be flaky, just look at Jenna," she laughed shakily. I was beginning to expect she had an ulterior motive. "Just don't be surprised if Edward gets bored. We live a long time."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Her gaze flickered to the woods behind me. I turned around to look but there was nothing there. "Right, I'm going to love and leave you. See ya!"

"Hey, what about the movie?" I hollered after her.

"Rain check!" Was the only thing I heard before her blonde hair disappeared into the woods behind me. I lay back in the hammock, a cool breeze fluttering the hair around my neck. I realised I was completely out of the circle, they all knew something I didn't, and I it wasn't something I liked.

I didn't fall asleep in Edward's arms, it felt unnatural and horrible. So I hugged a pillow instead.

* * *

><p>It was the day of prom and I pulled my truck into the front of the school. I had just made it before the engine gave a final splutter and died, along a thick smoke to escape from the engine.<p>

"Dammit!" I cried out in frustration. Nothing was going right that day. A spot had erupted on my face that morning, and no matter how much makeup I used, nothing could cover the crimson nightmare. What made it worse, was that it was sunny so none of the Cullen's would be attending school. I couldn't have Rosalie console my spot worries, Alice console my dress worries or Yvonne console my Edward worries. And Edward... We still hadn't talked properly. I didn't even know if he still planned on taking me to the prom.

I dabbed a little more makeup on my 'teenage burden' and hopped out my truck. It was supposed to be one of the best days of my life and I sure as hell wasn't going to let anything ruin it. I worked up a smile until I truly felt happy and then headed off to class.

I adored school, and I'm not just saying that. I was in all the advanced classes due to the tutor I had during my movie making days pushing me hard. I found everything easy and even managed to keep up with the Cullen kids who had repeated school many times. I handed in my homework for my trig class that I shared with Jessica and sat beside her.

"Are you like, super excited Bella!" Jess giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. I was excited but I didn't let it show that much. I was always nervous when I went to award ceremonies so being excited was a first.

"You could say that," I smiled. "I think it's going to be amazing."

"Why would you find it exciting?" a voice scoffed from behind me. I turned to see the blonde girl, one that hated me from the beginning; Lauren. She finished inspecting her manicured nails and leaned towards us. "I have something well worth being excited about."

When we didn't ask she rolled her eyes and continued. "I got a spot in the most prestigious music summer camp in America. Camp Rock," she said sitting back smugly.

I had to stifle a laugh. I had heard this girl sing in the girls locker rooms and let me tell you this, she couldn't hold a tune to save herself.

Instead, I grinned at her. "That sounds good. What did you need to do to get in?"

She looked surprised at my interest. "Well, I sent in an application form and then a video displaying my musical talents."

I nodded along as I saw Jessica turning round to face the board, a giggle escaping from her lips. "It sounds like you are going to have a great summer," I told her sincerely. Class started and so I had turn away from the face of my 'sworn enemy'.

I hoped I was going to have a good summer, but unlike Alice, I couldn't see it. I decided I would make up with Edward before I started getting ready for prom, after all, we were going to spend an amazing summer together.

By the end of school, I practically ran out to my truck. The day seemed to drag and most people commented on how I looked like a hyperactive bunny. I just laughed manically at them and they would walk away, relatively scared.

I hopped in my drivers seat and tried to start up the truck. That's when in remembered the thick smoke that had escaped it earlier that morning. I would have to call a tow truck... or I could call my dad. I went with the second option.

I whipped my phone out and dialled speed dial 2. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bells! What's the emergency?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"Can a girl not phone her dad without there being an emergency?" I teased.

I could almost see his moustache twitch as he smiled at me down the phone. "Oh right, I guess a girl can."

"Anyway, I may have a teensy weensy problem..."

"What's wrong?" the worry was back in his voice.

"The truck broke down."

A very long sigh came down the line. "Well, we knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

"Can you arrange for a pick up truck to get it?" I asked.

"I think I can arrange that." I heard him type something in his computer. " They can't do it until later though, are you wanting me to pick you up just now?"

"Don't be silly, you're working. I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Alright, call me when you get in."

"Will do."

I hung up and slipped my phone away. I scanned the parking lot, looking to grab a ride off of someone, but it was empty. I groaned and whacked my head off the steering wheel. It looked like I would have to walk.

"You're going to damage that pretty little head of yours for tonight if you don't watch out."

I sat up abruptly to see Edward grinning next to me. I wasn't expecting to see him here and so my face must have been over joyed.

"Edward! You're here!"

I couldn't help but forget my anger for his hostility towards me when his crooked smile flashed at me. I closed the distance between him and I, pressing a kiss to his lips. He didn't try and stop me when I pushed it a little further and this put me on edge.

"Why are you letting me kiss you?"

"I'm savouring it."

"You don't need to savour anything, you can get it for free everyday," I laughed and kissed him again. We sat and kissed for a while in my truck and I completely lost track of the time.

"Ah crap," I moaned as I saw his watch. "I'm late. Alice is going to have me murdered."

Edwards face flashed with pain that are make out session was over. I felt slightly smug that I could cause that reaction.

"Well, it would be terrible if I kept my prom date late, wouldn't it?"

"Sure would, now how do you propose I get home?"

He kissed me on the lips one more time. "My car, duh."

I giggled, every worry about him forgotten. In hindsight, I realise that I shouldn't have just assumed all was well because we were kissing and teasing each other again. Now I realise it was a happy memory to hold on to through all the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you find the chapter? If you are a new reader then that will be the first time you had ever read about Yvonne, do you like her?<strong>

**Please review guys and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for leaving it this long,abut you can thank the tv for giving me the inspiration to write the next chapter. New Moon was on and it reminded me that I hadn't update this. It's exam time and so you probably won't get another chapter until two weeks or something but I hope this will tide you over. Look over the last chapter if you don't remember what is happening but thank you for being patient!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I twirled in front of the mirror as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it then, I only had a limited time to work my magic," she frowned as she fluffed up my hair.

"Well Alice I think you down a wonderful job," I grinned, staring at my reflection.

"To be honest, there is not enough leather for my liking but I would have to agree," Yvonne chipped in as she brought a leather jacket towards me.

"No!" Alice half shouted and slapped away her adopted sister's hands. I laughed and shook my head at them, letting my curls fly around my face. They were completely different, Alice being small, petite and totally girly while Yvonne was tall and had a biker style. The only thing they had in common was that they both adored fashion, and I guess they both loved Edward like a brother.

"Let's leave the leather tonight, maybe another time?" I teased Yvonne.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

The two vampire girls turned to the window for a second and then faced me again.

"You're date's here!" Alice grinned before spinning me round and pushing me towards the door.

"Yes, Prince Edward..." Yvonne's face looked sad for a moment before snapping back to it's cheerful self but I didn't fail to miss that slight second.

I flew down the stairs and ripped open the door a second before Edward knocked. He grinned at me before his eyes nearly popped out his sockets as he checked out my dress. I gave him a twirl that I had practiced earlier and giggled.

"Wow," was the only thing he could say for a couple of minutes and I felt a sense of pride at leaving a vampire speechless.

I put my hand behind his head and brought his lips down to meet mine. I kissed him gently before murmuring against his lips, "Thanks again for the ride home."

"No problem," he murmured back, his breath tickling my lips.

I pulled back as Charlie entered the room, camera in hand.

"Your mom wanted me to take pictures of you and Edward," he explained as he tried to figure out how to work it.

A little alarm bell in my head went off as I panicked that Edward wouldn't show up in the picture. I relaxed when I remembered that Edward had dismissed that theory when I asked him about it one time. It was going to take some getting used to the real vampires and the imaginary ones.

Edward put his arm around my waist as Charlie held the digital camera up at his eye.

"Dad, that's not how you use it!" I laughed.

"Here, let me get it for you," Yvonne offered.

"Good idea, I need to go and get Jasper anyway," Alice said, her voice chiming as she thought of her man. "See you all soon!" With a wave she left the house.

Charlie waved back and shook his head with a smile. "I really like that girl," he didn't mean to say out loud.

I smiled professionally at the camera as Yvonne took pictures. It took me years to find my trademark smile and now it was the only thing I could do when faced with a camera. Edward felt stiff beside me and I turned my head up to look at him. His mouth was in a tight line and slightly turned up at the corners. It looked forced and I frowned as the camera flashed again. He looked down at me, his usual crooked smile never appearing on his face.

My brain told him to distract him quickly.

"Well, we should probably get going now, don't want to miss the group photo," I lauded nervously while grabbing his hand. "Bye dad!" I called before I lead the vampire siblings out of the house.

"Well kiddies, this is where I leave you. I might come to your little dance later," Yvonne said, sounding rather bored. "I'll be the one in red."

Edwards flashed her a warning look and she shrugged. Yvonne walked at a rather fast human pace before darting out of sight as she came to the cover of the woods.

I turned to Edward and smiled. "I've been waiting for this for ages!" I admitted with a sigh. "I really want it to be a perfect night."

A guilty look flashed across his face when I said perfect and again I got the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen. He plastered on a fake smile when he told me it would be perfect. But I knew he was lying.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Forks High school at half past seven. I hopped giddily in my seat as I saw how glamorous the place looked, and all my classmates. Jessica looked gorgeous in a short floaty hot pink dress and I nearly dropped my purse when I saw the figure hugging yellow dress that Angela was wearing. It really showed off her natural tan and I told her that. She blushed at my comment.<p>

However, the person who really tried to steal the show was Lauren. Her dress was extravagant, big puffy sleeves and a puffy princess dress skirt, and it was all a light pink colour. She had a tiara on her head and had enlisted the help of two unfortunate girls to help carry round the puffy skirt.

After the group picture had been taken, we gathered together again as Lauren spotted us.

"Hey guys!" she called as she hobbled over to us, knocking down a table in the process. "You all look great!"

Her eyes skimmed over my dress with a look of disgust and I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. My dress was simple yet elegant and had got more compliments in five minutes than hers would the whole night.

"Wow, your dress is just... Wow," Jessica tried to offer a positive compliment but came up with nothing.

"I love the colour," Angela managed to force out.

"The dress suits you," I said honestly. It may have been hellish but Lauren did manage to pull it off better than anyone else did. I imagined it in white and realised that was probably what her wedding dress would be like. I would be surprised if it wasn't.

She ignored my comment and beamed at Edward. "My my, you clean up well Mr Cullen," she giggled while batting her lashes. "Would you mind saving one dance for me?"

There were a number of reactions I thought Edward would do to that comment, but none of them were what happened.

"Sure, but only one I'm afraid."

I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. However, the jaws of Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica didn't get saved in time. The looked as completely shocked as I felt.

I struggled to regain my composure as Lauren smirked.

"Well I'm afraid that dance won't be just now, he's occupied at the moment," I laughed half-heatedly as I lead Edward out on to the floor. I made a mental note to make sure they danced at a fast song so she could hardly dance at all.

When everyone was dancing I looked up at Edward and hissed, "What the hell?"

He looked down and shrugged."I wouldn't be able to reach her, the dress is in the way."

That made me feel a little better, but I had still wanted him to wrap his arm around me and say 'I can't, I've already promised all my dances to the beautiful lady here' before kissing my cheek.

But nothing seemed to be going my way tonight.

I heard a ripping sound and we turned to see Lauren's skirt half on her legs, half off and trailing on the floor with an apologetic Tyler chasing after her.

"Well there goes that idea," Edward mumbled.

"Fancy meeting you here!" a tinkling voice sounded behind me and Alice and Jasper waltzed close to us. "I just love the waltz, don't you?" she laughed.

Jasper spun her under his arm and then held her close, their gazes locked the whole time, never looking away as they swayed. I turned back to Edward and noticed he was holding me rather awkwardly unlike the moulded shape that was Alice and Jasper.

I tried to get closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in the wonderful smell of his cologne. I didn't like where this was going at all.

Most of the night was like that. Sure, we danced together a lot but we never talked. The crooked smile never appeared on his face, the twinkle never appeared in his eyes and I felt lifeless beside him. He seemed to be draining the life out of me with his foul mood and I got help but chuckle grimly at the irony of the situation.

"We need to go outside right now," Edward whispered before leading me out the back to the school's garden.

"What's going on?" I asked as we sat on the swinging seat.

"Lauren was looking for me and the skirt of her dress is fully ripped off. And she asked the DJ for a slow song next so. Would have to hold her."

"That bitch," I muttered. "She knows you are my man."

The guilt flashed across his face again and this time I had had enough.

"Edward, would you mind telling me what's going on? First you leave me to burn on the roof, then you don't make up with me. You've been moody and you always seem to be in pain when I mention us as a couple. What is going on with you?" I was truly exasperated at the situation, I hated it.

"I just wanted this to be the perfect night for you," Edward said, completely avoiding the question.

"Well I hate to break it to you but it has been far from perfect. So tell me."

He took a deep breath of the air he didn't need and let it out slowly.

"Alright, we're moving."

I laughed slightly. "No we are not."

"Not we, I meant me and my family."

There was no laughter this time. I felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of my lungs and I struggled to find the air to talk. "Excuse me?" I choked out.

"You heard me. Carlisle is looking too young to pass at that age now, it's time for us to move on. It will also stop you from being at risk from Jenna, we wouldn't be together anymore so she would have no reason to hate you."

My mouth open and shut much like a goldfish. This time I didn't say a word.

It was my fault Jenna's best friend was killed, and although her friendship with Sophie didn't really seem to mean much to her since she was sleeping with Sophie's boyfriend, it would be a reason to hunt me down and kill me. But that didn't seem to have occurred to Edward.

"Alice didn't see anything bad in your future when we made the decision and so you will be safe."

"When do you leave?" I managed to whisper.

"That's the thing, it is only Alice, Jasper and I that have to leave. Everyone else is gone."

"I was just at your house the other day!" I exclaimed unbelievingly. "You couldn't possibly have packed that quickly!"

"Vampires that have unbelievable strength, are lightening fast and don't sleep? It took is one night to pack everything into boxes that we wanted to keep and put it in the cars. Alice, Jasper and I leaving tonight."

Once again I lost the ability to breath and tears started to pour down my face. I couldn't believe it.

"After all we've been through?" I whispered again.

He didn't answer and didn't show any emotion. He leant in to kiss my cheek quickly before standing back and walking into the night.

I realised as a loud sob escaped me, that not only was I losing my boyfriend, I was losing my best friend as well.

She didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you that this was going to be like New Moon. Tell me what you are thinking about Edward right now, I'm annoyed with him and I'm that one that's writing!<strong>

**Again, please leave a comment telling me what you think, it might help me update sooner... :P thanks for reading!**


End file.
